Vanilla Twilight
by explosive0berry
Summary: One-shot. Simba tells Timon and Pumba about an old friend. That's it. OH! and there's a song at the end because I'm spicy like that. You know how much I love your R&Rs!


**Hey berries! Sorry I haven't been writing! But here's a cute little one-shot I wrote on my phone while walking my dog the other day!**

* * *

It's been months since the tragedy of Mufasa's death had struck poor Simba. He wasn't so much of a cub anymore. Why, he was a strong adolescent with of course teenage feelings and signs like puberty, angst, depression, etc. Even being care-free he still had emotions. Not one day has gone by where he hasn't thought about his dad, mom, or his old home. However, today a new thought struck him. Of course he had thought about her before, she was his best friend. But today it was a strange feeling. He'd never felt this was about anyone before. Simba looked at the ground in sadness, an old, but lovely, memory flooding his mind.

"Hey buddy," said Timon in a gentle voice, "Thinking about your old man again?"

Simba sighed, "No... It's something different this time. It never really occurred to me before, but I guess my age has led me to think about her more... in a different way." He said, struggling to tell his problem-free friend about a serious topic.

"Her?" Pumba asked.

"Yeah," Simba turned to him, "Her name is Nala. She is my- ... was my best friend." He corrected himself, knowing he'd probably never see her again.

"Oh..." Timon sang, winking at Pumba. "What's she like? Tell us about 'er," He urged.

Simba instantly smiled, "Well she's got these big sparkling aqua eyes," He replied, pushing the big tuft of red mane off his forehead. Timon and Pumba raised their eyebrows. Simba continued, "Oh and she's got the creamiest fur you've ever seen!"

"Well..." Timon said, "She sure sounds pretty!"

"Oh but not just her looks! She's the nicest, most caring lioness you'll ever meet, with a smile that just... _wow_..." Simba smiled to himself. However, it faded. "Oh, I miss her..." he mumbled.

They were quiet for a moment, letting Simba ponder more about his friend. Then Timon broke the silence, "Yup! That's love for ya... but sometimes it's best to just move on!" He said.

"Timon!" Pumba gasped, "Can't you see the poor kid is heartbroken?"

"Nah wait, hold on, Pumba I got a story for old Sim' here," He said waving his hands in front of his face, as Pumba groaned.

"As you know, I was young like you Simba when I left my home. Like I've said before, all my fellow meercats hated me. Except for this one special girl... and my mom..." Timon said. "Anyway, this girl's name was ... Jessica. She was the most beautiful meercat that ever lived. I loved her, she loved me, but when I left my home that day, I realized I had to move on... because there are plenty of other meercats... or in your case, lionesses, out there." Timon explained.

"I guess you're right," Simba said, walking away sadly. He didn't really want to find another lioness. He loved Nala, and wanted to be with her again.

Timon and Pumba watched Simba walk away slowly. Timon smiled proudly, "Yup. I handled that well! Just like always," He said, giving himself a mental pat on the back.

"Uh, Timon?" Pumba asked.

"Yeah?"

"There is no Jessica is there..." Pumba replied.

Timon shook his head, "Nope." Pumba glared at him.

"What?! He's happy now!" Timon exclaimed, "We don't need some beauty queen running around breaking our little boy's heart!" He said, pointing at Simba in the distance. He was sulking on a branch on a tall tree, where he had a full view of the jungle below him.

"But..." Pumba sighed, "He doesn't look very happy."

"Don't worry, Pumba, he'll be over her by tomorrow!" Timon said, "Now c'mon, I'm starving!" He added walking off, and Pumba followed looking back at the depressed teenager.

Simba sighed, watching his friends leave. He loved them, but honestly sometimes, they were no help. The sun finished setting, as he carefully climbed down the tree. He laid down on a long thick log that he, Timon, and Pumba walked along every day, care-free. He looked up at the stars and wondered if Nala was looking at them too. She always loved to do that. She would ask him almost every night to go star gazing with her. He usually said yes, and now he wished he did every time.

**SIMBA'S THOUGHTS:**

_The stars lean down to kiss you__  
__And I lie awake and miss you__  
__Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly__  
__But I'll miss your arms around me__  
__I'd send a star over to you, dear__  
__Cause I wish you were here_

_I'll watch the night turn light blue__  
__But it's not the same without you__  
__Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_The silence isn't so bad__  
__Till I look at my paws and feel sad__  
__Cause the spaces between my fingers__  
__Are right where yours fit perfectly_

_I'll find repose in new ways__  
__Though I haven't slept in two days__  
__Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone__  
_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight__  
__I'll sit on this thick log all night__  
__Waist deep in thought because when__  
__I think of you I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone__  
__I don't feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink__  
__I'll think of you tonight_

_I'll think of you tonight_

_When violet eyes get brighter__  
__And heavy wings grow lighter__  
__I'll taste the sky and feel alive again__  
__And I'll forget the world that I knew__  
__But I swear I won't forget you__  
__Oh if my voice could reach back through the past__  
__I'd whisper in your ear:_  
"Oh darling, I wish you were here"

Simba smiled up at the sight he knew he was sharing, "I'll never forget you, Nala."

* * *

**Eh? Eh? How was it? C'mon, you all know how to let me know! In case any of you didn't know the song is called "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City. So yeah... please review my little berries! (:**


End file.
